Betrayal
by helena3
Summary: The name of Malfoy is an ancient one, as the line comes to an end, though, two of its scions aren’t playing by the old rules.


Title: Betrayal

Title: Betrayal

Author: Helena Aenea

Paring: Lucius/Voldemort, Harry/Draco.

Rating: PG (PG-13 in America), just to be safe- no one has sex but it is a bit dark.

Summary: The name of Malfoy is an ancient one, as the line comes to an end, though, two of its scions aren't playing by the old rules.

Disclaimer: Well I don't own them (wish I did) JKR does, and I'm not making any money, honest.

Notes: I'm English and ergo use the letter u more than Americans do also I may have used English idiom which isn't used in America, well oops. Actually if anyone doesn't understand, I'd be more than happy to explain.

Betrayal.

I have betrayed the name of Malfoy.Betrayed an idea my late father tried his hardest to impress upon me.

"Malfoys do not follow, they lead."

I betrayed this out of love for another, I followed him when I was young, and I still do now.

I ignored his muggle father, remembering instead his other heritage, and now I think how many times I tell my own son not to associate with 'people like that'.But I did, and for him I'd do it all over again.

I led my followers, from families which have long been followers of house Malfoy, to follow him.And now I tell my son he must not betray the name of Malfoy, that he must hold to ideals I long ago abandoned.

I chose to follow, not to lead because that's where my heart lead me to go.There are those who think that I am simply acting as all my family have before me, they are wrong.Malfoys have often been dark wizards but we rarely follow others… not since Zophia Malfoy was a devoted student of Salazar Slytherin and that was centuries ago have we been lead.For more years than there has been a ministry for magic here in England house Malfoy has maintained a private army of followers, and I have turned control over to him, because my heart told me to.

He has such charisma, many have fallen to our side because they have fallen for him, including one rather annoying rat… but that is beside the point.I let my heart lead me where I should not have gone and now there is no way out, there is no way to escape the Dark Lord's influence, no way to truly break away… no way but love, and I have given my heart to him, and there is no one else that I can love, especially not the woman I was forced to marry for her social position, because her family like mine can trace its history back a thousand years without a single muggle relative.

It seems my son will betray me, which is fitting for I betrayed my father, and I fear that he may well be the last of our line, for he shows no intent to marry the girl I chose for him so long ago and unlike my father I somehow can not bring myself to force that upon him.

I have betrayed the name of Malfoy for the sake of love, and I don't care, I would do it all over again if I was given the chance.

*****

I have betrayed the name of Malfoy, betrayed my father for love.

Love is blind to house and ancestry.And love can not be denied for the sake of appearances.

That I love him is the worst thing I could have done in the eyes of my father.I was supposed to hate him, and I tried, I really tried.I spent the best part of seven years tormenting him and his friends, trying to make myself believe that I really did hate him, like I was supposed to.But I couldn't, it wasn't true, it wasn't me.I had fallen, and fallen hard for the one man I was supposed to hate.

And he has lead me away from everything that my family have stood for for so many years.He has lead me to fight on his side, against the injustices that my family and those like us have been imposing for many years, traditional values as my father calls them.I can't bring myself to hate muggles when I know his grandparents were, I can't hate those of mixed blood when I see how much better than myself and my father he and Granger are.I can't hate those who are poor when I see how much love Weasley has for his family and friends.

There is nothing I can do but love him… sometimes I truly think that someone has been slipping love potion in my drink, for there is no way that I can resist him, no way that I can go against him.And that, to me, is far more important than a father who has never loved me or a set of outmoded values that have caused so much pain to so many people.

I have betrayed everything that Malfoy and Slytherin have ever stood for, and I am not sorry.

I have betrayed the name of Malfoy and I don't care. I have betrayed the name of Malfoy and I will do so again for love and right and truth.

The end.


End file.
